Bruce Boston
Bruce David Boston (born July 16, 1943) is an American poet and speculative fiction writer. Life Boston was born in Chicago, Illinois, and grew up in Southern California. He received a B.A. in economics in 1965 and an M.A. in 1967, from the University of California, Berkeley. He lived in the San Francisco Bay Area from 1961 to 2001, where he worked in a variety of occupations, including computer programmer, college professor (of literature and creative writing, John F. Kennedy University, Orinda, California, 1978–82), technical writer, book designer, gardener, movie projectionist, retail clerk]], and furniture mover. As of 2008 he was living in Ocala, Florida, with his wife, writer-artist Marge Simon, whom he married in 2001.BRUCE BOSTON: Speculative Fiction and Poetry Boston has published more than a hundred short stories and the novels Stained Glass Rain and The Guardener's Tale (the latter a Bram Stoker Award Finalist and Prometheus Award Nominee). His work has appeared widely in periodicals and anthologies, including Asimov's SF Magazine, Amazing Stories Magazine, Realms of Fantasy, Science Fiction Age, Weird Tales, Strange Horizons, Year's Best Fantasy and Horror, and the Nebula Awards Showcase. Writing in The Washington Post, Paul Di Filippo described his collection Masque of Dreams as containing "nearly two dozen brilliant stories ranging across all emotional and narrative terrains."[http://www.arkhamhouse.com/bondreview3.htm Washington Post review, THE FAR SIDE OF NOWHERE] Boston has chaired the Nebula Award Novel Jury (SFWA) and the Philip K. Dick Award Jury, and served as Secretary and Treasurer of the Science Fiction Poetry Association. He has served as fiction and/or poetry editor for a number of publications, including Occident, The Open Cell, Berkeley Poets Cooperative, City Miner, and Star*Line. As of 2012, he is a Book Editor for Dark Regions Press and edits speculative fiction and poetry for The Pedestal Magazine. Recognition Boston has won the Rhysling Award for speculative poetry a record 7 times: for Best Long Poem in 1989 and 1999, and for Best Short Poem in 1985, 1988, 1994, 1996, and 2001,http://www.locusmag.com/SFAwards/Db/RhyslingTallies.html and the Asimov's Readers' Award for poetry The Locus Index to SF Awards: Asimov's Reader Poll Records and Tallies a record 6 times: in 1990, 1994, 1997, 2003, 2005 and 2008. He has also received a Pushcart Prize for fiction, 1976, a record 4 Bram Stoker Awards in poetry for his collections Pitchblende, 2003, Shades Fantastic, 2006, The Nightmare Collection, 2008, Dark Matters, 2010, and the first Grandmaster AwardSFPA Grandmaster 1999 of the Science Fiction Poetry Association in 1999. His collaborative poem with Robert Frazier, "Return to the Mutant Rain Forest,http://chizine.com/return_to_the_mutant_rain_forest.htm" received 1st place in the 2006 Locus Online Poetry Poll for Best All-Time Science Fiction, Fantasy, or Horror Poem. Publications Poetry *''XXO''. Berkeley, CA: Maya Press, 1969. *''Potted Poems''. Berkeley, CA: Maya Press, 1970. *''All the Clock Are Melting''. Berkeley, CA: Velocities, 1984. *''Alchemical Texts''. Mountain View, CA: Ocean View, 1985. *''Nuclear Futures''. Berkeley, CA: Velocities, 1987. *''Time''. Broken Arrow, OK: Titan, 1988. *''The Nightmare Collector''. Rockford, IL: 2AM Publications, 1989 *''Faces of the Beast''. Mercer Island, WA: Starmont House, 1990 *''Cybertexts''. Beech Grove, IN: Talisman, 1991 *''Chronicles of the Mutant Rain Forest'' (with Robert Frazier). New York: Horror's Head Press, 1992 *''Accursed Wives''. Troy, NC: Night Visions, 1993. *''Specula: Selected Uncollected Poems, 1968-1993''. Georgetown, CA: Talisman, 1993. *''Sensuous Debris: Selected Poems, 1970-1995''. Concord, CA: Dark Regions, 1995. *''Conditions of Sentient Life''. Baton Rouge, LA: Gothic Press, 1996. *''Cold Tomorrows''. Baton Rouge, LA: Gothic Press, 1998. *"Confessions of a Body Thief" (broadside). Georgetown, CA: Talisman, 1998. *"The Lesions of Genetic Sin'" (broadside). Napa Valley, CA: Miniature Sun, 2000. *''Pavane for a Cyber-Princess''. Napa Valley, CA: Miniature Sun, 2001. *''White Space''. Brentwood, CA: Dark Regions, 2001. *''Quanta: Award Winning Poems''. Napa Valley, CA: Miniature Sun, 2001. *"In Far Pale Clarity (broadside). Baltimore, MD: Quixsilver, 2002. *''Night Smoke''. Napa Valley, CA: Miniature Sun; Baltimore, MD: Quixsilver, 2002. ** revised and expanded, Toronto: Kelp Queen Press, 2007. *''She Was There for Him the Last Time''. Napa Valley, CA: Miniature Sun; Baltimore, MD: Quicksilver, 2002. *"The Crow is Dismantled in Flight" (broadside). Napa Valley, CA: Miniature Sun; Baltimore, MD: Quicksilver, 2003. *''Head Full of Strange''. CyberPulp, 2003. *''Pitchblende''. Brentwood, CA: Dark Regions, 2003. *''Etiquette with Your Robot Wife''. Miami, FL: Talisman, 2005. *''Shades Fantastic''. Clearwater, FL: Gromagon Press, 2006. Novels *''Stained Glass Rain''. Denver, CO: Ocean View Books, 1993. *''The Gardener's Tale''. Cedar Rapids, IA: Sam's Dot Publishing, 2007. Short fiction *''Jackbird: Tales of illusion and identity''. Berkeley, CA: Berkeley Poets' Workshop and Press, 1976. *''She Comes When You're Leaving, and other stories''. Berkeley, CA: Berkeley Poets' Workshop and Press, 1982. *''Skin Trades''. Polk City, IA: Chris Drumm Books, 1988. *''After Magic''. Boise, ID: The Eotu Group, 1990. *''Hypertales & Metafictions''. Polk City, IA: Chris Drumm Books, 1990. *''All the Clocks Are Melting''. Eugene, OR: Pulphouse Publishing, 1991. *''Houses & other stories''. Beech Grove, IN: Talisman, 1991. *''Short Circuits''. Mountain View, CA: Ocean View Books, 1993. *''Night Eyes''. Polk City, IA: Chris Drumm Books, 1993. *''Dark Tales & Light''. Concord, CA: Dark Regions Press, 1999. *''Masque of Dreams: Tales of illusion and identity''. Berkeley Heights, NJ: Wildside Press, 2001. *''Short Stories, Volume 1''. Fictionwise, 2003. *''Short Stories, Volume 2''. Fictionwise, 2003. *''Flashing the Dark: Forty short fictions''. Cedar Rapids, IAo: Sam's Dot Publishing, 2006. Collected editions *''The Complete Accursed Wives'' (poetry & stories). Georgetown, CA: Talisman, 1991; Dark Regions, 2000. Except where noted, bibliographic information courtesy the Encyclopedia of Science Fiction.Boston, Bruce, Encyclopedia of Science Fiction, August 21, 2012. SFE Ltd., Web, Mar. 14, 2013. Audio / video *''Other Voices, Other Worlds'' (audio tape, with music by Jack Poley). Chris Drumm, 1990; (MP3 audio) Telltale Weekly, 2004. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *"Old Robots are the Worst" *Fiction and poetry online * ;Books *Bruce Boston at Smashwords *Bruce Boston at Amazon.com ;About *Boston, Bruce at the Encyclopedia of Science Fiction *Songs of the Stars, Songs of the Dark Retrospective essay on Boston's poetry by Gary William Crawford *Bruce Boston Official website. *Writing Speculative Poetry: An interview with Bruce Boston, 2002. *Interview by John Amen at The Pedestal Magazine *Interview by JoSelle Vanderhooft at Strange Horizons, 2007 Category:1943 births Category:American academics Category:American poets Category:American science fiction writers Category:Living people Category:Projectionists Category:Retail clerks Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets